phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Removing block notices
This issue is now closed. See bottom of page for the resolution. At the moment, we have a procedure in place for notifying someone that they have been blocked. We do not have a method for the removal of those notification. In most cases, the people that have been temporarily blocked never return after they cause problems, but a few have. Some to stir up more trouble, and some make good edits from that point forward. This forum is to discuss ways to handle permanently (or semi-permanently) removing a block notice. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 22:11, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Purpose For users that committed minor infractions, it may be appropriate to remove the block notification from their Talk page after a certain amount of time has passed after the block expires. This could apply to situations where the person had to be blocked but subsequent edits have been good, and to situations where the person just doesn't make any more edits. In general, block notices of less than a month would be a candidate for removal. Blocks for one month or longer are used for more serious offenses and repeat offenders. These notices should not be removed. Good edits that replace bad edits Should a user be required to have a certain amount of good edits to make up for the bad edit? For example, for every 1 bad edit they made that contributed to them being blocked, they need to make 10 good edits. Should it be based on time? Example: if the user makes good edits for two months, no matter how many or how few, then the notice can be removed. Should it be a combination of the two? Example: at least three months needs to go by and they need to have 5 good edits for each bad edit that was a factor in being blocked. How to earn a removal of a block notice # Idea/suggestion Discussion of the ideas * Note the idea number that you are discussing, such as "For idea #1, I think...". Removal after a length of time elapses Some users may not make any new edits after a block expires or may make a few edits. Both can indicate that the reason they were blocked was a one-time incident that probably will not be repeated. In such cases, knowing that a person was blocked for a minor problem may not be relevant any more. The block notice could be removed after a certain amount of time has passed. At what point should old block notices be removed when the user makes no or few edits afterwards? Three months? Six? A year? Discusssion Discuss fading out past block notices here. Reinstatement of past block notices If a user had to be blocked again after previous block notifications were removed, should those notifications be reinstated? They will be recorded in the History of a page, so that can be checked if necessary. The question is whether or not to make them immediately visible again. Automatically reinstating them could be viewed as punishment. However, if the new block is for the same reason(s) as the old block, then it would be relevant as it is showing a pattern of bad behavior. I (RRabbit42) think it's probably better if we reinstate old blocks only if they are for the same reasons. That can help us separate one-time incidents from repeat behavior. Discusssion Discuss reinstatement of past blocks here. Closure In the year since I created this forum, our method of dealing with problems has changed. Time has shown that problem users aren't interested in learning how to make better edits or reform their behavior and notices are ignored. As such, we mostly use the reason stated when the block is set as the notification. It appears at the top of their page as long as the block is active. The block templates are now used only in certain cases. I have removed the block notices that have expired. The remaining notices should remain in place and are typically for accounts and IP addresses that are permanently blocked. This forum is now closed. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:51, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Category:Downtown Danville - resolved issues